


Back to earth

by Ittybittyskitty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Endgame, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ittybittyskitty/pseuds/Ittybittyskitty
Summary: ...three years. Tony had been missing for three years- the world had been decimated, and half of the population of the universe just....gone, in minutes.Tony'd been on that list until they'd gotten his emergency transmissions a few days ago.





	Back to earth

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic! Not sure if I'll continue it, but I need an outlet for my character writing XD

"every night I drift off to sleep, I dream of you."

...three years. Tony had been missing for three years- the world had been decimated, and half of the population of the universe just....gone, in minutes.   
Tony'd been on that list until they'd gotten his emergency transmissions a few days ago. 

"Food and water ran out three days ago. Oxygen will run out soon."

It was mostly quiet in the big space Rhodey had set up in the big meeting room at the compound. Holoscreens with lists of people were floating, slowlys scrolling down as more and more people were added to the rosters of the dead. Pictures popped in and out, with the unconfirmed's faces- Princess Shuri of Wakanda, and Peter were some of the ones Friday was constantly on the lookout for, even if....they could already assume the worst. Most of the other Avengers were trying to track down leads- they needed to find the others, anyone else they could have in their side to help them fight Thanos one last time.   
"...so /you/ must be Steve,"  
Came a voice from one of the glass doorways. It was...an unusual sound, half mechanical and totally unorganic.   
"...a little different from what I expected, but I haven't been around a lot of humans."   
The alien steps into the room a little more, her heavy boots clacking against the white linoleum flooring, black eyes taking in screen after screen. Nebula, right? Rocket had mentioned her briefly when they'd landed, but she'd been with Tony ever since the doctors had taken him to the emergent medical wing.   
"....I came to tell you that he's asking for you," with her robotic hand, she pics up one of the apples from the bowl on the meeting table, squeezing it a bit, before lifting it to her nose to smell it. "Been asking for you since he touched dirt actually."  
“...I didn't think he actually wanted to talk to me.” The blonde said a little stiffly, arms crossed tightly over his broad chest.   
“believe me, he wouldn't shut up about you.”   
“-what?”  
“Just go see him before he changes his mind, alright?”

Tony was nothing but skin and bones when Nebula had helped him off the ship and on to the green grass of the Avengers compound. His eyes were darker than usual, glassed over, and it looked like he didn't have enough strength to hold it his own weight.   
By the time Steve got to the medical wing, the omega was already trying to get back up out of bed, hands shaking as he grasped onto Rhodey's arm- who was trying to stop him, and push him back into bed.  
"Tones, you need to-"  
"I /need/ to get back to work."  
"- you /need/ to sit the hell down and rest, or you're going to be worthless to the team. The doctors said you already had a close call in space, and I'm not going to let you come all this way only to die of exhaustion here."  
...that seems to get Tony to back off, moving to sit back down, though his hands still shook as he put his head in them. He was still...sweaty and dirty, still wearing the clothes he'd been in when Pepper had seen him last- tho there was...a nasty, old dried bloodstain on the side of his once-black tanktop. His arc reactor looked like it had taken a beating, and the...remains of the Iron Man helmet he wouldn't let go of a few hours ago looked like a pile of scrap metal. He reeked of omegan distress, so thick in the air that you could cut it with a knife.  
"...hey, we've come out on top through worse, haven't we?" Rhodey said softly, trying to pull Tony's hands away so he could hold them.  
Tony just snorted, eyes wet and red as they met Rhodey's. "I highly doubt that-"  
"-i don't know, you remember Tiffany?"  
"-Tiff- that crazy omega you dated in college?"  
"-yeah, she was a fucking psychopath. Much worse than Thanos, and we survived that."  
"Jesus Christ, Honeybear," and that...was the first time Tony had smiled in... years. Easily. "I don't think you can really compare the two of-"  
He looked up, glancing behind his best friend to where...his alpha stood in the doorway of the room.   
"...Steve..."  
...the last time their eyes had met was in Sibera. Tony was trying to call across the concrete in a nearly broken down suit, bleeding and hurting. Those brown Doe eyes were...full of nothing but hurt and betrayal, and now they looked upon his alpha softly.  
...Steve would say that near death would soften a man like Tony, but it hadn't the first time. Why would it this time?  
“...the, uh...blue lady sent me in, I…”  
The alpha carefully took a few steps forward, unsure of what to do with his hands. His shoulders were tensed up terribly, and his brow was furrowed deeply- but when Tony reached his hand out for him, he...couldn't help but take it, and place it against his stubbled jaw, leaning his mouth in to scent against it. Above the crass scent of dirt and grease, he still smelled...as sweet as he had years ago.   
“...I…” the alpha wasn't quite sure what to say. He...wasn't actually sure he wanted to say anything, really.   
“...tell Rhodey to let me up,”  
“-jesus Christ, Tony.”


End file.
